ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zs'Skayr (OMX)
Zs'Skayr is a villain of the series Ben 10: Omnimatrix. History He was an emperor of your planet. DNA possessed normal, and commanding all in Anur Phaetos, besides being the most feared be Anur the entire system. But when Azmuth arrived to collect the DNA of its kind, Zs'Skayr quiz not leave because she believed Azmuth would do that to destroy your planet. They created a war, and tried to take over the Zs'Skayr Galvan system, but to get Primus, ended up falling and dying on the current Codom. Azmuth not want this. Without the command Zs'Skayr, the Ectonuritas turned away and went back to his land. The DNA Zs'Skayr had been inside the Codom current, and when the Omnitrix was created, he ended up going there, which have corrupted and renaceu years later. After winning the Omnitrix Ben, passed a few months, until he managed to break free, but it was incomplete. He tried to take the Omnitrix back because that form could not stay esposto light. But his attempts were unsuccessful, and he ended up in a cell with light so that no escape. Five years have passed, and Vilgax freed because Zs'Skayr knew the secrets of the Omnitrix, and this was what Vilgax wanted to know. But Zs'Skayr betrayed Vilgax, and took possession of his planet. Ben and Vilgax defeated him again. A year and a half later. Darkstar just releasing him again, and he voutou to his home planet to start a revolt against Ben. After being defeated again by the light, he disappeared. But rose again with the power of his former servants a year later. He met and allied Hex, a master of magic who knew secrets about powerful relics that could erase all the Universe stars. POWERS AND ABILITIES intangibility Zs'Skayr has the ability to traverse any type of solid matter and may go through them without damage. invisibility Zs'Skayr has the ability to become invisible, and can make nothing and no one can see him. levitation Zs'Skayr can levitate up and fly, this is very useful, since it can not get around on land. Posseção Zs'Skayr can enter into other bodies and handles them, and could cause them to become their slaves. claws Zs'Skayr has highly powerful claws, which can cause great damage even metal. tentacles Zs'Skayr can open your body and release tantáculos with elasticity and strength. mobile eye Zs'Skayr can move your eye through the black stripes on its body. physical attributes Zs'Skayr has incredible strength and agility. Mobile skull Zs'Skayr at any angle. APPEARANCE Ben 10:Omnimatrix Your eye on the chest disappeared, and now has only one eye and place than it had before now there is a black stripe, as well as Ben 10 and Alien Force. You can still reverse his skull, and their colors are less saturated plus more dark and gloomy for best caaracterizar the character. Trivia * It is based on a ghost, and is also based on death. * He was killed and revived many times. * The prinúncia his name is Skare. * On your planet, Anur Phaetos, it is called the Dark Lord. Category:Villains